Fishkit's Place
A story, broken into parts, about a newborn kit, Fishkit. The story follows Fishkit through her kithood, apprenticeship, junior warrior phase, WindClan cat phase, ThunderClan cat phase and Mountaincat phase, watching as the young cat struggles more than any cat should. Kithood Fishkit is a newly born kit who takes one week to open her eyes after her sister, Wingkit, dies. She is quiet, shy yet determined and very independent and she prefers to play alone. When Sandbark give birth to three kits a moon later, they bully her and push her around, driving her deeper into the depths of depression. Apprenticeship As Fishpaw becomes an apprentice, her mentor, Birdflight, quickly pulls her out of depression and gets her excited to become a warrior. She trains using PoolClan's unique Apprentice/Mentor Code and excels in most things. She proves to be a loyal apprentice and is eager to earn her warrior name. Warrior When Fishwhiskers earns her warrior name, she is thrilled and does everything she can to prove herself to her clan. She becomes close to Poolstar, learns basic medicine cat skills and always hunts when she has spare time to feed the clan. She is given an apprenctice, Honeypaw. Mountain trip A mountain cat named Gray Feathers of Owl, interrupts a gathering soon after Fishwhiskers warrior ceremony and claims that she needs help. StarClan chooses two warriors from each clan to travel with Gray back to the mountains and help her. There is much loss, but much victory. When Fishwhiskers returns to the clan bearing the loss of her clanmate, greencough grips the clan and Honeypaw starts to ignore and become bitter at Fishwhiskers. Exile PoolClan is immediately attacked by ShadowClan after their greencough recovery and during the battle, Fishwhiskers is attacked by her ex-mate and the Clan's medicine cat and leader are both killed. The new leader of Poolclan blames Fishwhiskers and her ex-mate and forces the clan to vote which cat should be exiled. Fishwhiskers ends up with the least votes and is exiled. WindClan Fishwhiskers escapes to WindClan, hoping that they will take her in. They agree and even send a patrol out to fetch Fishwiskers new mate from PoolClan. WindClan rename the two cats Specklepaw and Firepaw and insist that they start training as WindClan warriors. During Specklepaw's time in WindClan, she is chosen along with three other WindClan cats to compete in StarClan's Defeat. When she and another WindClan cat return alive, the WindClan cat, Runningwind, is banished from the clan for disloyal behavious during the Game. Specklepaw and Firepaw decide to leave WindClan. ThunderClan Specklepaw and Firepaw leave WindClan to join RiverClan desperate to get their paws wet again. Willowstar rejects them saying that they can join RiverClan once they prove themselves worthy and rebuild ThunderClan. The two cats join ThunderClan. Pricklestar cakes Specklepaw in mud and Firepaw in ash to disguise them from the other clans. They finish training as a ThunderClan warrior and earn new names of Loyalclaw and Sunsetclaw. Loyalclaw hates how ThunderClan seems to be imprisoning them and escapes into the mountains. Mountaincat When Loyalclaw escapes to the mountains the mountain cats accept her immediately and clean her up. The pigment cells in her fur and skin die so she develops new ones and grows a completely new coat. She likes it and names herself Glow of Setting Sun, determined to become a mountaincat and erase any sign that she had ever been a clan cat. She grows bitter and lonely. One day Runningwind arrives at the cave entrance and tells Glow about what the clans have become. Glow becomes brighter now that Runningwind is here and the Tribe suspects its because she likes having a clancat near her.